


Into The Dark

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: Woke up this morning,I suddenly realized,We're all in this togetherFour Houses, four stories, one war.





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Lyrics meme: put your preferred music player on shuffle, write drabbles for the first song(s). This one: We're All In This Together, Ben Lee. Unbeta-ed, very rough, etc. Title is a completely different Ben Lee song, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated Notes: Originally written 2007.

 

**Ravenclaw**

 

Dawn broke, pale and gleaming, in Ravenclaw Tower. Padma Patil sat up sleepily, blinking and yawning. She started to stretch, then realised her arm was tucked around a sleeping third year, and the night before came rushing back.

Across the common room, Michael Corner put his finger to his lips, warning her to keep quiet. He carefully rose up, watching the boy sleeping next to him. Conner stirred, but didn't wake, and Michael crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Padma.

"He's only just fallen asleep," Michael said. "We had a bit of a chat after you two fell asleep." He nodded towards Corinne, Conner's twin, still tucked protectively under Padma's arm.

"Is he okay?" Padma asked, trying to push back the waves of sick fear that suddenly rushed up. _Twins_...

"He will be," Michael said. "Are you? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine - no, I'm not," Padma said, furious. "How dare they? Twins, Michael. They forced twins against each other. And they're only babies! That's not punishment, no matter how they dress it up, that's torture. They can't be allowed to get away with this!"

"Shh," he soothed. "You'll wake her."

Padma took a deep, calming breath.

"Now, they will pay," Michael said simply. "We will make them pay. But Padma, these kids are going to wake soon, and you're the only one in the House who even comes close to understanding how they feel. Can you keep it together?"

She glared at him. "Of course I can. What do you take me for?"

"We know you can," a new voice broke in. Padma turned her head slightly to see Terry and Anthony behind her. Terry continued, "but if you need us, we're right here for you, you know? Together."

Padma smile, stroking Corinne's hair. "I know. All for one, and that."

 

**Gryffindor**

"This is getting stupid, Gin," Demelza Robbins announced during the sixth years' free period. "We have to do something about him."

"Hey, be my guest," Ginny Weasley threw up her hands. "I've been trying to tell him to back off since our second day back. If you think you've got a better chance..."

"But if we all try," Jack Sloper said, throwing his Dark Arts homework to the floor, unfinished, "maybe we can get through to him together? I'm beginning to be a bit fond of the old boy."

"Aw, Jack, you getting soft in your old age?" Ritchie Coote was sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Shut it, Coote. He's important, that's all. And he's going the right way to get himself killed."

"The seventh years are in Transfig. now," Demelza said, ruffling through her papers. "They'll come here before lunch."

"Keeping tabs, Melz? Sounds like a crush. You and Sloper could start a fanclub."

"Shut up, Ritchie," Ginny said, taking pity on Demelza, who was blushing enough that Ginny did suspect a crush. "Well, I think you're all right, and I think we do need to tell him to back down, so how do we do it?"

"Together?" Jack suggested, shrugging at the simple sentiment.

Ritchie sat up and held out a fist. Jack knocked his fist against it as the girls rolled their eyes. "Together," Ritchie agreed as the portrait began to open and the seventh years filed in.

"Neville," Demelza announced, still blushing, but steady. "We're worried about you, and we think you need to be more careful around the Carrows."

 

**Hufflepuff**

Hannah Abbott opened the door of the seventh year girls' dorm one Saturday, only to be assulted by parchment flying out of the third years' dorm. She picked it up and poked her head in the room.

"Someone missing their -" she consulted the page - "Muggle Studies homework?"

Rose Zeller groaned. "Sorry, Hannah," she said contritely. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"But you did mean to throw it?" Hannah asked, coming in and sitting on the bed next to Rose.

"Well, it's just so stupid," the younger girl said. "Do they even know how contradictory they are?"

Hannah skimmed through the questions. Some nonsense about half bloods.

"Do you know," Rose said in a low, quick voice, the hallmark of someone with good gossip, "I saw some grafitti from the -" she mouthed the letters -" _DA_ that Snape is actually a half blood!"

Hannah contained her grin, the grafitti in question being her own handiwork. "Really? Wow."

Rose glared at her. "You knew!" Her mouth dropped. "Are you part of them?"

"Let's see if we can't get though this homework together, then," Hannah suggested, but Rose wasn't going to drop it.

"Do you know Neville, then? Everyone says he's just waiting and then he's going to go and join Harry and fight, but I think he's going to stay here and kill Snape and take over!"

"He's not going to do either," Hannah said, laughing gently. "If I know Neville, he's going to keep studying, and do quite well in Charms and very well in Herbology."

"You're lying," Rose said. "He's in charge of you, isn't he? We all know it."

Hannah sat back. They'd agreed to keep the identity of the DA as secret as possible, but even Hannah had to admit it was a fruitless task.

"Okay," she said, lowering her voice. "You're right. I'm part of them, and Neville's one of the leaders. But it has to be a secret, okay? And you can help us."

Rose sat up, bouncing a little. "I can do a really good Shield charm," she said, "and Expelliarmus, too!"

"No, I need you to do something more secret, Rose," Hannah said, leaning in to the third year. "You need to make sure no one else in your year is talking about Neville, or me, or any of the other sixth or seventh years. We need to keep the group a secret, but we can only do it together, okay?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Euan, from Gryffindor, was saying that Ernie was caught writing on the Dark Arts board, but I'll make sure he stops saying that."

Hannah nodded conspiratorially. "Perfect. And if you hear anything else, you come and tell me, okay? If we work together, we can make sure everyone keeps the secret."

"Together," Rose repeated. "I'll make sure everyone I know keeps quiet, Hannah."

 

**Slytherin**

Draco Malfoy often found himself wandering through Slytherin late at night. It was quiet, and it was calm, and his friends were tucked up in bed, and not bothering him with stupid questions about his aunt (Pansy, and no, he's pretty sure she's not sleeping with the Dark Lord, and also, ew), his politics (Blaise, and yes, of course he agrees with the Dark Lord and the Carrows, why wouldn't he, and stop asking so many questions, Zabini, the answer's not changing), or why they can't just go pound Longbottom into the dirt (Crabbe and Goyle, and he doesn't know, but Snape said not to, so just go away and shut up, for Merlin's sake.)

The common room at midnight was quiet, and cool, and almost ghostly. Draco took a seat in front of the empty fireplace. He held in the sigh. It was just too melodramatic, and besides, you never knew who was listening.

As if to prove his point, a small figure moved in the armchair opposite him, moving into the light as she pulled her hair back.

"Emma?" Draco said, frowning slightly. "What are you doing up?" Despite the rest of the school's accusations, Draco quite liked being a prefect. The younger kids didn't question him all the time, at least.

"Couldn't sleep," Emma Dobbs said. "Why are you up?"

Well, most of them didn't question him.

"Same," he said, looking more closely at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" She was pale, and shivering, and he thought he saw tear marks. He Summoned a blanket from the pile under the window and she tucked it around her shoulders. She swallowed, and raised her chin, then drooped again, and shook her head slowly.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Nothing feels normal, and the others - they're so - they like hurting people," she whispered, and Draco found himself shivering. "I don't understand," Emma said, tears welling. "Braddock was going out with Orla from Ravenclaw, but she dumped him last month, and then in class today, Carrow told him to Crucio her, and he did, and he was _laughing_. I don't - I don't think I can do this anymore, Draco," she said, properly crying now, and Draco had to blink to clear his own eyes.

"I know, Em," he said, putting a hand on the arm of her chair.

"Is it true?" she asked, eyes wide and glittery. "Is _he_ actually at your house?"

Draco didn't say anything. "Aren't you scared?" she continued, and Draco closed his eyes.

_Every day,_ he thought, but he stood up, pulling Emma up with him _._

"Stick with me, Em, and we'll get through this. I can't promise you the year, can't even promise you a week. But we'll get through tomorrow, and then the next day, okay?"

"Thanks, Draco," she said, wiping her eyes and heading back to her dorm. "We'll get through it together."

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually write this well before Cursed Child, so any rumours circling through Slytherin were, at the time, completely unfounded, although rather hilarious in hindsight :)


End file.
